equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity
|hair = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to |coat = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain Kazumi Evans (singing) |race = Human |caption = Rarity in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School Rainbooms' keytarist |relatives = Sweetie Belle (younger sister)|cutie mark = |eyeshadow = }} Rarity is a student from Canterlot High School and one of the main and supporting characters in Equestria Girls series. She represents the element of generosity. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the Element of Generosity and gains pony-like attributes. According to a crew member, in an early draft of the movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige, but it is implied that she feels remorseful for putting to much focus on the costumes. Music to My Ears Rarity appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Rarity appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. Hamstocalypse Now Rarity helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat, giving the individual hamsters names. Pinkie on the One Rarity once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Applejack with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Player Piano Rarity tries to move a grand piano to the band room but has great difficulty with the task. She uses her allure to get the Diamond Dog boys to do it for her. By the time she arrives, making a “grand entrance” to the band room, her and her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Before Rarity is forced to move the piano again, Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar. As she plays it, Rarity turns into her half-pony form. A Case for the Bass Rarity appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, pointing out that they only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it and glaring scornfully at them when they try to scam her. Shake Your Tail Rarity sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a masquerade ball theme. Perfect Day for Fun Rarity and the rest of the Rainbooms go to the Canterlot High School carnival. She spends time at the carnival with Pinkie Pie. They later meet up with the rest of their friends and the end of the short shows them on the Ferris wheel. Life is a Runway Rarity is the central focus of this musical short, having lead vocals in the song. She struts through the city streets impressing everyone she passes with her fashion and magically changing the outfits of Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, and Cheerilee. By the end of the short, Rarity has made rows and rows of new outfits for sale at Carousel Boutique. My Past is Not Today Rarity briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. Friendship Through the Ages Rarity performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of light pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset Shimmer attempts to find out how magic works in the human world. She tests it on Rarity by connecting her to several cable-mounted suction cups. Once Rarity plays her keytar, she ponies up and starts floating in the air, causing Sunset to trip over the wires Rarity was connected to. Depiction in comics Rarity appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. During Rarity's freshman year, she receives a lot of popularity at school for her fashionista style, but this ends up alienating her from her genuine new friends. When Applejack accidentally spills her lunch on Fluttershy, Rarity gives Fluttershy a temporary new outfit to wear, and she learns to be even more generous in the end. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Rarity takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she dismisses her little sister Sweetie Belle. Rarity also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" (which Sweetie Belle helped create) posts embarrassing pictures of her on the internet. Other depictions Equestria Girls description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she's not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she's making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she's always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. Rainbow Rocks description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity's true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Rarity lives for fashion. To her, hitting the right notes with a rockin' look is the most important part of the performance. That’s why she makes sure The Rainbooms wear fabulous outfits for the Battle of the Bands. Friendship Games description Rarity believes that practice makes fabulous even when she rollerskates! Equestria Girls Minis In Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Rarity is featured in her own short. My Little Pony mobile game Rarity is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Rarity have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and sunglasses, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Rarity have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, keytar, and pony Rarity; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Rarity dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. Miniature, articulated dolls of Rarity were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Rarity appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her Equestrian counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on my friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Rarity pl:Rarity pt-br:Rarity Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles